Mosters VS Aliens: The Love Link!
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Susan is finally turned small again due to a accident in the Dr. lab blowing up. Now She try not get kicked from the group because of her one difrence, small... But in the process link has fallen for her and wants her to stay with him! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Small!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Link to love!  
>Chapter 1: Small!<br>(Disclaimers: I own none of this movie or the people in it!)

(Rated M: For blood, language and sexual theme.)

-  
>Susan's POV...<p>

"Susie! Hey are you alright, Susie?" Link, asked franticly as he shook my large giant finger.

I curled my pinkie finger just enough to wrap it around his small hand and reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

But it only felt to me.

"Link, I won't make it. Run..." I said in a quiet whisper and then shut my eyes...

"What?" was all I hear him say before I went out cold.

-10 minutes earlier at our base in the main room-

"Go fish, Link." I sighed and just received a kind of laugh/snort in return.

Guess he found it funny since he's a fish man/human ape I thought, looking up from my cards and viewing the room around us all.

For a year now this is how things went here. The Doc. was still working on a cure for so called "incurable" size; B.O.B. was just messing with his new jelly girlfriend he had happened to 'pick up' after the alien incident awhile back in Modesto at my parents party.

Everyone seemed happy, so I thought.

"Do you have any fives?" Asked Link, looking up from his cards and gazing at me with a lazy look.

I jumped in my seat a bit, startled out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said and forced a weak smile on my face, I doubt he bought it though.

"Say Susie, you-?" Link, tried to say but before he could there was a loud "BOOM" and it came from the Doc's lab.

I quickly stood up kicking the metal chair away from behind me, sending it flying across the room into the wall. My only thought at the moment was 'Is the Doc okay?' and only then did I realize, he's a roach! Duh!

But none the less I was at Doc's small door. Soon his doors opened, my eyes widened as he came tumbling out with smoke following right after in thick, thick grey layers. I couldn't even see in his room!

I immediately looked down at the doctor and heard choking. "Oh my, 'cough cough cough' that was a terrible failure..." He breathed, while I scooped him into my hands.

"Hey Susan, is the Doc okay?" asked Link, running up behind me so terrorized by the supersonic sound waves it created in the air that he had to cover his fish ears.

"I think so-?" I tried to reply.

"Get the potion..." I heard in a light groan.

I looked at the little being/bug in my hands and smiled. I noticed his groan was more out of annoyance more than pain more than anything.

"You're okay!" I cheered, letting a huge smile split my lips.

"Yes, yes of course I'm alright, Susan. It was a meat accident of my latest concoction." The professor said, wiping the dirt off his white lab coat as he got to his feet in my hands.

"Hey, Doc! You scared us to death!" Shouted Link, from the floor.

Slowly I turned towards Link, and lowered my hands to the floor returning the smart bug in a lab coat, to the floor.

"Doctor? You said get something for you right? Is it still in there?" I asked quickly which quickly caught Links attention.

"Get what now?" Asked Link, who was more excited than curious.

"I lost my two new potions in the explosion and since there are chemicals in there that will kill me because I'm a bug I can't go in..." He explained.

I raised a brow and looked at the door.

"But if Susan went in would those... Um things kill her too?" Link asked his happy expression dropping to sad or scared.

I slightly jumped, caught off guard at the bug doctors' evil laugh.

"No no Link. She's so tall that she is higher than the toxins. Besides the toxins are cold air so they don't go to the ceiling!" He chuckled, probably amused by Links expression.

"Okay then! I'll go-?" Before I could finish instead I let out a loud scream at the feeling of something crawling up the back of my shirt.

"Sorry Susie!" Link chirped, sitting himself down on my shoulder and nestlings in for the little ride I was about to give him.

"Oh, it's just you, Link. You scared me to death! Anyways, why are you coming?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, can you see in the dark?" He asked, with his egotistical smirk.

Well of course not, so I shook my head no and got a surprising laugh out of him.

"Though not, Hun... BUT! Don't worry ol' Link's here for you!" He said happily, patting my shoulder which he was sitting on.

I just simply rolled my eyes and began to get on my hands and knees.

"Hey! Slowly!" yelled Link, holding on to my ear with his webbed claws and of course I yelped.

"Ow, Link-!" I whined through my gritting teeth.

But we both quickly got things situated and soon we were both inside the doctor's lair. Smoke filled the air and it was hard to breath. Especially for Link when we were crawling through the little entrance.

I slowly scanned the for anything that would look like two special potions. But right as I took a step into the room something went through my shoe and stuck me in the toe and boy it hurt!

"Ow!" I shouted, falling backwards after stepping back to fast and slipping on some trash that lay scattered around the room from the explosion and then I hit the floor.

Before I hit the ground I grabbed the girly screaming Link and held him close as we entered the toxins and hit the floor with a huge thud.

-  
>Present time and Links POV!<p>

My opened to see a purple haze around me and the worst part Susan was lying motionless on the floor next to me under a little pile of trash.

I quickly got on my four legs and ran to her to make sure she was alright.

"Susie! Hey are you alright, Susie?" I asked franticly as I shook her large giant pinkie finger.

Slowly I felt her wrap her pinkie finger around my whole arm but still this was good especially when I realized we were in toxic gas!

"Link, I won't make it. Run..." Susan said, in a quiet whisper and then shut her eyes as if she were dead.

"What?" I shouted, angry at the sudden thought of losing her.

I quickly looked around for something to cover her face with so she wouldn't breathe toxic gas in the air around us. I found myself sitting on her chest holding a blanket over her mouth and nose to vent the air into her instead of the poison.

She looks pretty and tranquil laying there and it made me blush. I quickly shook off the feeling right as something strange happened. I heard a low "Mmm" noise, a groan maybe?

Without warning I was sitting on nothing, nada, zip, nothing just pure toxic fumes.

The first minute I was in the air, the next I was on the ground on top of a small Susan, chest to chest.

"Oh my gosh!" I gulped, and quickly rolled of off her.

Now this was weird I thought as I looked over her with my keen eyesight. She looked the same but... But, but she was so small. I mean human small!

"Susan?" I coughed a bit, and once again realized we were in poison!

And before I could do anything I passed out.

XoXoXoXoXo

Please C&R! Chapter 2 is coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Link Love!

(Disclaimers: I own none of this movie or the people who play in it!)

Chapter 2: Stuck!

-Links POV...-

"Uhg..." I groaned in pain and swished my tail around until I felt the wetness of the tank.

I was in a tank! My eye immediately snapped open and I found myself floating my small tank of water that seemed to be filled with nutrition partials.

"Where am I?" I unconsciously asked myself, swimming around in circles to see my surroundings.

There were steel plates as walls on every side of my aquatic cage, almost like my room, but it wasn't! But then is it hit me, where's Susie!

"Shit." I mumbled under my air bubbles that I was making with my gills.

All I remember was losing her within my vision as everything turned black. I even remembered seeing my Susie, small...

There she lay underneath my somewhat muscular body. I blushed a bit, and stumbled back a bit in the water losing my balance, amazingly at my next thought. I was thinking of how my hands felt the curves of her body before I rolled off of her. She looked so innocent from a far...

But immediately I shook off the thoughts and shivered as a cold chill went up my back fin. That wasn't nice to think a fellow monster like that I thought, swimming up to the front glass window of new strange cage room and peering out into a weird room.

My thoughts quickly changed for better to worse when I saw Susan in another small tank of red water! Luckily she had a mask on she she could breath, but why was the water red and where was Dr. Cockroach and B.o.B. When you needed them!

"Susan!" I heard myself shout and my fist hit the glass of the cage.

I was worried, worried she was in danger. She looked so small and helpless... Then I noticed the final thing! Her hair! It was still white! I raised a brow as I pressed my face to the glass and studied her for a moment. But it didn't last long though because her eyes slowly fluttered open.

-Susan's POV...-

My eyes slowly opened to a stinging sensation and so I forced them to stay open. I quickly found myself in a tube full of red water and a weird mask on my face, so I panicked.

I tried to kick and scream but they only came out as squeaks because of the machine. But it was short lived because I heard someone's voice. It sounded familiar...

"Susan! Hey, Susan! You need to calm down or you will lose your breathing mask." Came the voice.

My eyes immediately shot in the direction from where it came to find Link with a worried expression on his fishy face and of course but smile with relief. I wasn't alone...

-Links POV...-

I stare at her for a moment watching her hair float around her in the water. She looked like a water angel, a mermaid maybe. This made my heart flutter so I quickly turned away from her, pressing my back against the glass window and felt my heart go thud-dumb. 

Now I was scared!

"Hi!" came an excited voice from behind me, which made me twitch.

I slowly turned around to see B.o.B. smiling happily like usual. But how the hell did he get in here!

"How?" I gaped.

"Oh the Doc got me in!" He laughed stupidly, which totally fit his idiotic expression of a smile.

But at the moment I had no intention of speaking to him. Instead I was looking for Dr. Cockroach who was looming around Susan's strange cage. I watched closely as he paced back and forth thinking of a way to release Susan from her weird looking chamber.

"Doc, let me out first!" I shouted to him making him look up from his pacing back and forth up to me.

"I'm afraid we can't do that son." came a fourth voice in the room.

-Stories POV lol-

They all turned their heads, well the two that could while Susan and Link pressed their faces against their glass cages and looked to the side as much as they could to see who it was.

It was the General...

There he stood, in the dark corner watching us all and how we all acted. His face was stern, straight and mean like usual.

"Sorry monsters. Those two are in the healing chambers and cannot have and contact unless it's the nurses in this room." said the General, his tone stern and sort of angry.

"But General, we are fine. Does it look like I can't swim?" Link asked doing a little twirled in the water.

"I guess we can let you out, Link... But Genomic-a... I mean mis' Susan will stay in there until she returns to normal again."

"Wait, why you aren't considering Susan's feelings General! She doesn't want to stay tall. She wants to live like a normal human, with her family." Dr. Cockroach said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yeah she won't have to be stuck in here all day, lucky." B.o.B. frowned at his own words and glanced a quick look at Susan who was looking a bit sad at that comment.

"If this young lady doesn't get her powers back within a week she's off the team!" The General said angrily as he started for the door.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock they were mortified!

-Links POV...-

I watched helplessly as the large mechanical dropped behind the team as they walked out into the main room. It was horrible to see them leave…

Then I turned my attention back to Susan who was all red in the face and it looked like she was crying. But I couldn't tell because her hands were covering her reddening face.

"Susan, don't cry..." I murmured a bit loudly.

She heard...

She slowly peered through the crack between her fingers at me for a moment or two before removing them and wrapping them around herself like she was in pain, which she obviously was. Her expression was sad with a long drawn frown and dimmed eyes that were red and agitated from either her crying of the particles in the water. I couldn't tell...

That's when I had a thought! A brilliant, perfect and awesome thought. I smiled at her so wide that it might have looked frightening if I seen it myself. At that moment I knew what I was going to do, I was going to teach her sign language!

"Susie want to learn something cool?" I asked with a split smile.

She shook her head and slowly turned around, her hair swished, trailed behind her like a water angel.

"Aw, Susie... Please?" I begged and smiled trailing out my 'please' making it seem too cute to resist.

Or so I thought.

"Link?" I heard her murmur through the mask somehow.

My eyes immediately widened in amazement and I quickly responded with a "Yes? What is it Susan?", my voice sounding smooth and yet somehow energetic...

"Did you save me?" She struggled to say in a normal voice.

I reached up and itched my face in embarrassment and nodded yes shyly.

I couldn't understand it, why was I acting like this. I felt like melting every time I heard her voice and I couldn't help be feel a little weird in my gut.

"Link, thank you..." She smiled lightly at me over her shoulder.

XoxoxoX

Please comment and read more! I love you guys! Enjoy and thank you! Third should be up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: Water is blue and so are you!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Link Love!

Chapter 3: Water is blue and so are you...

-Stories POV...-

The first day passed with silence between them except that little swirled of commotion in the morning. Everything was quite around them. It was lonely... But oddly enough not as lonely as Susan thought it'd be.

Throughout the first day she'd occasionally look over at Links cage to find him catching a glimpse or two at her before swimming back around. Susan wasn't stupid though, she had her thoughts...

One of the thoughts she had were that she hated the confined, water filled tube/chamber. Another was that she could finally speak! She smiled under her new mask. They had changed it into a breathing and talking device so she would be able to talk to the nurses when needed...

But through all that one thought stuck in her mind like a piece of glue. Why was Link looking at her and not talking?

-Susan's POV...-

I'm finally used to the water! I thought happily and did a few twirls in my own amusement.

"Hey, Link? Do you think I'll really get out of here?" I asked with a smile, pressing myself against the glass and peering into his cell or healing chamber as they all called it.

But I didn't receive an answer...

"Link?" I called out as loud as the mask would let me.

"Yeah, Susan?" He asked, recovering his voice from the silence and swimming up to the glass.

"Link, are you okay?" I asked tilting my head and raising a brow in concern for my fellow companion.

I saw a faint smile that got brighter, but I knew better.

"I'm perfectly fine Susie!" he chirped in a somewhat happy tone.

"Is that so?" I questioned, lightly pushing my bangs behind my right ear, while I felt the rest o my hair dance in the water behind me.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He laughed my question.

"Hey, Link?" I asked with a smile as my small hands placed theirselfs on the glass window, ever for him to answer some reason.

"Yes?"

What I asked him it hadn't come out right and I guess he took it the wrong way...

-Link's POV...-

"Are you lonely?" Susan asked her expression curious and eager to know.

I couldn't help make one of those 'huh?' faces at the odd question and I could feel my mouth hanging open, amazed and oddly hesitant to answer her.

But that feeling didn't last long...

"Me, Link? Heck no! You must be crazy. I'm never lonely." I said, with an unknown smirk on my face.

"Oh okay, sure." She nodded; I knew she didn't believe me...

"Yeah..." My smile faded...

I slowly turned away, leaving one hand on the glass as the other was in a tight grip at my side. The grip was so tight it hurt and my knuckles turned white. I stood there in my healing tank, staring at the floor, hurt for some reason... I didn't know.

I didn't answer when I heard my name though. Instead I just kept thinking, the wheels were turning slowly in my dusty old head.

Was I lonely? I've never been asked that question... But how could I be lonely with B.o.B and the Doc here with me? What was she asking?

I tilted my head in a position to look at her without lifting my head. "Link..." I heard her say under her breath but all I did was stare.

That is until something amazing caught my eye...

It was Susan! Her hair turned blue!

"What the hell?" I shouted in surprise, losing my balance a bit in the water.

"What is it? Are you okay, Link?" She asked with a concerned look upon her face.

"Ya', you... You're..." I stuttered.

Her brows frowned and a worried look was instantly on her face...

-Susan's POV...-

I was confused. I was offended and I was amused.

I pushed myself away from the glass just to see and feel an aqua blue threads skim past my face, gently gliding their way in front of eyes.

That's when it happened. I screamed...

XoxoxoX

Oh no viewers! What's happening to Susan? Since this is flowing out of my head there's no plot! So what do you think will happen next? Please Comment and give me your thoughts! You guys are real inspiration, thank you!

4th chapter soon! Please Comment more, it helps!


	4. Chapter 4: Transformer!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Love Link!

Chapter 4: Transformer!

(Sorry mostly Link in this one! Also sort on how short it is!)

-Link's POV...-

Screaming, scream after scream was all I heard...

The supersonic shock waves from her voice pierced through the glass, shattering into my cage. I didn't notice because I was holding my ears from the screams and yet still looking at her.

Before my eyes she blossomed...

I saw as her skin grew pale white like snow white and her lips turned aqua blue like a Caribbean ocean, they sparkled... And those eyes, oh how they turned into the moon on the darkest of nights, they shined.

I felt my water quickly drain from my healing chamber and quickly looked down seeing the water flow out around me into the strange room.

I knew I had to stop her before someone else saw this!

I punched through and widened the already broken glass hole so I could fit out of the chamber. Stepping out I could feel the cold air hit my thick skin, I shivered. But I was soon reminded by another scream.

"Ahhh!" Susan screeched, even louder this time and when I looked up she had a tail.

Even I was offset by that. But I quickly got back on track and hurried up to her cage.

"Susie, it's okay! I'm here, stop crying..." I said over and over, smiling to try and ease her scarce pain she was going through.

"Its okay it okay..." was all I heard myself say to her.

I could just hear the pain in her scream. When I looked at her again she had already grown gills on either side of her neck and she her breathing mask was way past gone, lying on the floor of her watery cage.

Without warning had the erg to hold her which over powered my brain and mood completely as I punched the glass of her enclosure and watched as the tank broke apart before my eyes.

I could feel the water rush past my and body when suddenly that feeling of a cold blooded female creature wrapping their arms around me came like a burst of fresh air. I felt her arms coil around up my sensitive back like snakes which made me shiver. I could feel her wet hair plastered to my chest as she buried her head into me for comfort, it was soft though. I felt wetness though... I slowly looked down to find Susan, my Susie, crying silver tears. Silver people, silver!

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl so I placed my hands on her shoulders, getting down her level on my knees, I hugged her...

I could feel her sudden gasp of surprise in her chest. I could feel her heart pitter-patter against her rib cage. I could feel her hot breath against my slick wet neck as I hugged her close. I could feel every heartbeat, every curve and every...

I stopped that thought and reminded myself she's just a friend Link...

Slowly I tarred her from my body and gripped her shoulders as confident as I ever was going to be.

"Link... I'm..."

"Susan... It's okay..." I shushed her, opening my eyes to look into hers.

As I did I froze. I couldn't move. The reason why? She looked like the normal human Susan again, white hair and everything, but small!

"Link, I'm scared..." Susan said, with once again normal tears streaming down her normal human cheeks and not silver ones like before.

"So am I!" I wanted to yell, but I realized, she needed me more right now then my fear did.

"Susan listen to me. I know you're scared right now. To be honest I am too... But, I will stay with you till we figure this out, even longer then that." I said, staring into her bright blue eyes.

"Was that a confession?" She sniffled, pulling her hands back and holding her hands to her chest.

I could already feel myself heating up at that moment and I bet it was so visible. God how I wanted to take that feeling away, re-say what I've said, or something!

I slowly stood up and looked away and in doing so I felt myself tower over her like the twin towers. I could feel her eyes staring into me, searing through my brain, trying to read my thoughts and by now they were totally clear.

"Link."

I turned back to her at the sound of my name and low and behold...

She kissed my lips...

Susan the totally innocent small human and leaned up got to her tippy toes and pulled me, me Link, down for a passionate kiss!

I was so bewildered that I couldn't think straight. The kiss made me all tingly inside and my heart once again went THUD-DUMP! It was pounding so hard it echoed throughout my whole being and before I could catch myself my arm wrapped around Susan's waist and pulled her from the ground, against myself and I had deepened the kiss.

Shit! I thought and hit myself self-consciously. That's when I knew this was going to be troublesome...

XOXOXOX

Please comment on this Chapter! Oh, and can you tell me what's happening to our Susie? I know… But do you? Tell me your thoughts people! Love you followers and commenter! 


	5. Chapter 5: The second awkward kiss!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Link Love!

Chapter 5: The second awkward kiss!

T+ Chapter people so if you're sqweemish about a fish and human doing stuff don't read! You've been warned!

-Susan's POV...-

It felt like forever until he finally pulled away from the kiss leaving me breathless.

"Whoa..." He smirked with frowned brows, an odd expression choice I thought, but hey I don't blame him!

"You never answered my question, Link." I stammered, staring into his eyes.

I could read him like a book. I knew his every thought. It suddenly occurred in my head though. I'm physic! I could feel his heart flutter around and I could hear every thought!

I smiled...

I felt the warmth slowly leave my body and realized he'd put me down and backed away. And before I could even open my mouth he answered me.

"No, it wasn't a confession Susan. I mean even if it was there's no way it'd work out. Because they think your human and I'm just a fishy face with an ego obsession." He frowned.

"Link, you're way more…" I stopped at the sight of the General standing behind Link.

I don't honestly know how or when that man got there but it must've been earlier on because his expression was horrified. He must've seen us kiss, I thought.

"Eh hem!" The General cleared his throat in advance making, Susan and especially, Link jump before he continued, stepping forward. "I see you and Link have escaped your chambers. I'm surprised. Now, just what were you two monsters doing?" He demanded to know in one of those strict voices.

"Well, General, Susie here, she lost her breathing mask, and so I saved her, that's all there is to it." Link said swiftly interveaning with an agitated voice, slightly turned half his body to look over his shoulder at the General who quickly tensed from Links immense glare.

I felt his hand casually place itself on my shoulder, like he used to do. Like back when he wasn't acting weird and usually harmlessly flirting with me. I tried not to look up him so instead I just nodded.

"Is that true miss' Susan?" The General asked suspiciously.

I quietly look up to Link and my eyes widened in amazement. I could hear his thoughts! His thoughts were "Say yes, damn it!" over and over. I could even see beads of sweat starting to form on his brow from worrying.

"Miss' Susan, is it the truth!" He pestered in demand, shocking me so much that I flinched.

I quickly gave him his answer with a few nods. I could feel my palms getting sweaty from being so nervous and I gulped, hoping, just hoping he'd buy it.

Finally he turned away, cursing under his breath; "Damn monster…" was all I heard. I didn't know why he said that, was it me, I thought sadly.

I felt Links hand on my shoulder drop and when I looked back at him he had on his egotistical smirk, and one raised brow which in my mind ment "I saved your ass big time." which tecnicly it was that kind of look either which way you thought about it.

"Thanks for that, Link." I whispered giving him a little nudge in the side like the old times.

In fact I thought it was the old times again because he compleatly changed and didn't even mind me nudging or touching him.

Or so I thought...

-Links POV...-

Oh man that was close I thought as I looked at the Generals turned back to us. I could still feel the feeling of my heart against my rib cage and my mouth feel compleatly dry.

I couldn't help feel a little protective though when the General acussed her for something she didn't do. I didn't even feel my own tone, but I knew, I was madoging him big time!

When I placed my hand on her shoulder my heart raced to the thought of "Hey kiss her again Link!" but I knew she did it out of pity. God the nerve!

I tried not to show interest in her what so ever but it didn't last long.

"Thanks for that, Link." She whispered, nudging me in the side like I was her best friend. Hey maybe I was? Didn't feel like it though. I felt like a toy...

"No problem, Susan." I said nonchalontly, removing myself from beside her.

I had no intentions of talking to her or even being near her but boy did I have a surprise coming!

"Okay you two," The General shouted spinning around after a long thought. "Theres a bit of a problem here and your going to have to deal with it as best you' can! We only have THREE healing chambers, two have been broken... One is left," Mine and Susan's eyes widened as he continued. "You two fellow monsters, (He had to say 'fellow' monster, I thought.) you two mist and will share a tank!" He paused to glance over at us.

"Link! You just injuered your hand; got cuts and glass wedged in your scales." He said angerly then peered over at Susan who was looked at the floor.

She looked a bit darker and I couldn't fiuger out why...

"Miss' Susan, your still being studied on the defective functions of your body. You must stay in here as well," he quickly turned towrds us and dimmed his eyes then blurted "Therefore you are staying the same testing chamber, it can hold up to three monsters and will a just to your needs so, enjoy." He finished, pulled out a device from his breast pocket and pushing a tiny button.

The floor droped beneath us and we both fell into a grassy landscape with a lake and trees...

I hit the floor first landing on my back and Susan came tumbleing out of the ceiling above me right after, in that time the way out had shut.

"Link, look out!" She yelled, and before I could move she landed.

"Uhhg, oh my head. I think I chipped a scale... That can't be good for my complextion..." I groaned holding my head, sitting up to look around. I froze when I felt a whieght on my chest though.

It was Susan! She had fallen right on top of me!

"Susan! Are you okay?" I asked her teriffied she might have broken a bone or something.

But no answer she was out cold...

I could see we were in one of those odd romance postions, like in one of Docs weird'o books. It made my a flustered. Her waist was inbetween my legs and her chest on my tight belly while her head lay on my chest. She looked peaceful and I didn't want to move her. I had to though because I could the heat of me skin rising which only ment one thing for a fishman like me...

I was getting turned on and badly...

"Susan, wake up."

Nothing...

"Suasn, get up!" I said a bit louder, getting into the sitting position.

Nothing...

Her hand down and touched my thigh from the sudden movement and it gave me chills up my spine and back fin.

"Forget this!" I growled, leaning down and whispered something in her ear.

"Link, no don't!" Shouted in a gaspy cry, shooting straight up into sitting position.

"Dont what?" I asked out of a sudden eurge. (So much for not talking to her Link, I thought.)

I saw her gasp and quickly turn around in my lap to see who was talking. But what Susan didn't know was that she was rubbing in ways I never immagined.

"Link?" She said startled by my presence.

"That is my name don't wear it out." I smirked unknowingly before realizing once again this potition was not good.

"You scared me half to death! Don't do that." She scolded.

My defences immidetly turned on and I forgot about where she sat an what I was doing to me. Instead I got angry.

"Hey! You fell on me! So don't be telling me not to scare ou when you tecnicly scared yourself, chickie!" I snapped in my defence.

I saw the fear in her eyes as she quickly backed off. I saw my self in he blue eyes. How scary I was just then. Sure I had a ruff day but did I have to show my teeth, snap at her and scare her?

I sighed.

"Susie, I'm sorry I just..."

"It's okay, Link. I know your stressed..." she inturruped in a soft yet slightly surpised voice.

"You do?" I asked, watchig her scared face suddenly brighten up into a smile.

"Yeah... I do..." Her smile faded as quickly as it came.

"How is that?" I questioned, looking into her blues eyes once more.

"I hear your thoughts. Ever since we kissed, I've heard them." Susan said shyly, looking down and were she sat blushing.

"Haha that's Funny!" I said laughing her words off.

They scared me to be honest...

"I'm serious!" She said with a pouting face as she crossed her arm over her small chest.

"Okay, what am I think then hun? C'mon hurry haven't got all day." I smiled teasingly and snorted a laugh.

"Fine!" She snapped which made me chuckle hardly as I shut my eyes.

I heard nothig for a moment and then came a long sad sigh. I opened my eyes to find her with a long gloomy look upon her face.

"What's wrong..."

She quickly interupped me with her sad voice. "I'm not using you, Link." My eyes widened like a deer suck staring at the headlights of a car as I listened to her continue.

"I never kissed you out of pity... I kissed you because I was lonely and becuse I wondered... I wondered what your lips tasted like." I could feel the guilt hit me as I listened to her talk. She nailed me!

"I still don't believe you." I smirked.

Of course I the fact was I didn't want to believe her.

"Seriously?" She gaped wide eyed.

"Yup!" I snickered, folding my arms over my chest.

"But, I'll believe you if you can guess what I'm pictuering in my head right now." I smirked and shut my eye, acting all high and mighty.

It was the perfect plan! She'd never think of it!

"Link... I accept your stupid challage!" She snapped and began to move.

Quietly I felt her stratle my lap and rest her arms on my neck while her hands linked behind my head. I froze as finger swiped against my back fin making my shutter. Finally I felt her lean up against my chest and pull herself to my level and kiss me!

My folded arms were no longer folded. Instead they had aims of their own and had wrapped themselves around her. One wrapped upwards around her back letting my hand place itself in her wild white hair, well the other wrapped down her back so my hand could grip her butt firmly.

I heared her cute little gasp and chuckled as I deepesned our even further. I could hear her moan in my mouth and this sent chills throughout my body.

I felt her one hand seperate from the other then go down to cradle my check but it didn't stay still for long. Instead it went up and rubbed my so called ear fin making me moan in a low voice I never knew I had.

It was too weird...

"Susie, stop." I foreced myself away to say with a gulp as I let go of her.

I could feel something under my skin, between my legs hardening and I didn't like the feeling of kissing a fellow monster. I felt wrong...

"I'm so sorry!" Susan said, jumping up and stepping back a few steps.

"Go please." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice as I messed with the wrinkle between my brows.

I could hear footsteps walking away and when I opened my eyes, man I knew I was in trouble, because there sat B.O.B. In front of me!

"Shit..." I mumbled...

XoxoxoX

Omg people, long! Sorry it was so cheesy. I might change it later if I get some bad comments. I rally hope you enjoyed though! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The idiotic blob named BOB!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Link to Love!

(X-Rated Humor in this chapter people!)

Chapter 6: The idiotic blob named B.O.B.

-Stories POV...-

"Hi Link," B.o.B. said excitedly and loomed over next to the sitting fish. "What where you and Susan doing?" B.o.B. Asked, wiggling himself back and forth around Link.

"Nothing, just talking..." Link growled fiercely, hoping the blue blob would get the message.

But he didn't...

"Link? Did you eat something bad? It looks like you might have an upset stomach." B.o.B. Suggested as he slunk around to the front of Link.

"No I didn't B.O.B. and how did you get in here anyways?" Link asked sounding a bit upset.

"Ooo, Ooo, Ooo and to answer that I'd say! I forgot!" B.o.B. chuckled, making his blue fatness jiggle like Santa's belly.

"Seriously!" Link shouted, just to see B.O.B. nod his jelly head up and down.

"So..." B.O.B. said slowly making the 'o' part linger a bit longer than usual.

"So nothing." Link growled as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" B.O.B. asked in a bit of a laugh.

"For a swim." Link told B.O.B. with a gruff voice.

B.O.B. Smiled, knowing Link he was under a lot of presser and B.O.B. knew if he bugged Link enough, Link would spill the beans.

So the blue blob hurried up beside his friend as they walked towards the lake...

"Hey B.O.B. why are you in here?" Link asked finally breaking the silence.

"The General saw my drink some potions of Dr. C's a so he immediately stuck me in here. Isn't it cool?" B.O.B. chirped happily.

"No B.O.B. that isn't a good thing! This is a healing chamber, not a playground." Link explained and watched his friend's expression go from happy to sad.

"So what, no food? Will I be able to go back to Modesto?" B.O.B. asked worryingly.

"Susan lives in Modesto," Link said and B.O.B. made a small 'o' shapes with his mouth like he understood when really he never could.

"And yes I think we get served food." Link said and B.O.B. just cheered.

-Links POV...-

When will he leave me alone, I thought which made my dorsal fin spike up out of anger.

"Blah, blah, blah" was all heard coming out of his mouth. That is until he said something that made me all flustered inside.

"So why were you holding Susan like that an eating her face?" B.O.B. asked sadly.

I blushed remembering the feeling of her lips, such soft lips.

"I wasn't eating her!" I heard myself yell shyly at the heat rose to my cheeks.

I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth and stopped myself from saying anymore.

"Then were you kissing?" He giggled with his idiotic smile showing...

Damn! When did the blob become so smart? I growled a bit.

"No." I sighed.

When and where did he find out what kissing was? Life was impossible and damn did it hate me right now!

I frowned and looked down, feeling the grass under my feet. I never knew they had this facility here and the ironic thing was I was here half my whole life!

I sighed.

"Hey there's the lake!" B.O.B. chirped stopping at the edge as for me, well I wasn't paying any attention to the blob and so...

"What the-?" I cried as my foot stepped into thin air, nothing was beneath except water.

"Splash!" went the water against my face as I fell head over heels into the water.

I sat there for a moment under the murky water thinking "It feels like I'm not alone... I feel splashing..." I quickly looked up looking at B.O.B.'s head out stretched and looming over the water looking for me.

It was like I could see him but he couldn't see me. I ofcorse smiled at that.

But my thoughts went to worse when I saw him unslouch, look over, smile and suddenly scream "Susan!"

I froze in the water. I didn't dare go to the surface if Susan was up there! Slowly I felt the water move and as if on command I wisped around in the water to see the human Susan, standing there in the nude staring wide eyed at B.O.B. who just seemed happy to see her.

I gaped at her and in doing so I let water in my mouth. I realized I had to get out and get out now! I quickly swirled back around and swam down to the other side of the small lake and tried to find a way out...

-Susan's POV...-

I was walking out from behind a tree, kicking off my panties, letting them trail behind me as I got ready to enter the water when I heard my name.

My head snapped up to see B.O.B. looming over the water. I tensed as I watched him retrieve his head from over the water and then smile at me.

"B... B.O.B. when did you..."

"Oh, oh, oh I know! I got here because I went into the Doc's lab and drank some strange looking girl. Don't blame me! She wanted me to, I said no, not on the first date. I told I've got a girlfriend; she just looked so yummy though! Then when I went back to the main room and told Doc, he freaked. And then I was sent here, just because I drank her." B.O.B. explained, interrupting me with a mixed expression of a smile and a straight face.

"What...?" I asked, clueless for a whole five seconds.

What was he talking about he drank her? Then it hit me, he drank a potion or something. He must've or he be here!

I didn't realize I wasn't wearing anything until he said "What are those round thing on ur upper belly," I quickly covered myself and screamed.

"Can I touch them? They look wiggly!" He giggled and edged closer, holding out his finger to touch me.

His eye was wider then I'd ever seen it. The boys must've never got to him about explaining the mere facts the I was a FEMALE, not a MALE!

"No!" I screamed, shutting my eyes and backing up.

My as it would seem, bad turned to worse when I slipped in some muddy water landing on my back.

I quickly got to my elbows and looked up to find he was edging closer and that I was in a very awkward position.

My legs were spread wide open and man I felt so exposed.

"Stop B.O.B. you're scaring her!" Said a stern, angry, yet familiar voice from behind me.

At that moment I couldn't figure out who it was I was too scared.

I felt a shadow slide in blocking the light from up above from hitting my eyes. Slowly my eyes fluttered open and I blushed, and I mean hard when I saw who was standing there guarding me.

Those dripping green broad firm shoulders blocked the light and I could see little beads of water slide a string of droplets down that long strong back which made chills go up my spine. Even his dorsal fin looked sexy by the way it shimmered in the light and how the water danced on every tip of those dinosaur spikes. I could hear my heart in my throat, I couldn't help but blush.

"Link…" I said and saw him twitch at the sound of my voice.

Then I knew I was going to be okay…

-Link's POV…-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! B.O.B. was sexually harassing Susan!

I quickly started running around the lake taking the shortest route possible, ducking under tree branches and running through thorny bushes and brush. And when she screamed the first time I felt a sudden urge to kill B.O.B. for whatever reason. Whatever he was doing to her had to stop! I quickly decided to jump in the water and torpedo over there to where they were, hoping to get there in time. That's when the second scream echoed through the water hurting my heart, making it crumble.

What's he doing I thought…

I neared the shore and descended down into the water then quickly shot up in a slight running motion, which helped catch myself on land. I glared at B.O.B. who was smiling like usual but staring at Susan who lay on the ground covered in dirt completely bare before my eyes. I couldn't help but heat up like a rose in bloom. Her skin caramel and kisses with the occasional freckle here and there. I saw how she rolled over onto her side and cowered like a puppy. She looked so innocent and harmless…

I frowned…

But it quickly turned into a angry "I'm going to kill you" face as I looked up at B.O.B. who was now staring wide eye at me with a bit of fear.

"Stop B.O.B. you're scaring Susan!" I shouted angrily.

I watched him grow a frown and go back to stare at Susan but I quickly got in front of her and blocked his view.

"M 'Sorry Susan, I was just playing around..." B.O.B. said sadly and began to pout.

I sighed feeling a bit bad for him because hey, he didn't know anything about girls and how there sensitive.

"B.O.B. I'm sure you were playing but Susan wasn't, she was scared and you might've even scared her for life." I explained in the process of turning towards Susan.

I saw her covering herself with her arms while her leg now covered her most sensitive part, she looked scared by the way she eyed me. Slowly I bent down and slid my one arm around her back while the other curled itself under her legs. Then I picked her up bridal style.

I chuckled when I heard her cute little gasp as I picked her up.

I could feel her tense, cover herself, and then oddly burry her face into my chest. I could also feel her body heat rise tremendously within seconds and I could smell her scent, so sweet…

"It's okay Susie; he didn't mean to scare you. I promise it'll never happen again, okay? Ol' Link is here for you now." I said in a soothing smooth voice which made her shiver in my arms. I tried not to chuckle.

"B.O.B. I need you to leave and go find something to look at, okay?" I said looking slightly over my shoulder, but B.O.B. was nowhere to be seen.

I quickly looked at the girl in my arms who was staring straight back up at me, blushing.

"Link, I want to thank you for-?"

"Go on and wash off. I'll wait for you back at camp, well semi camp anyways. I'm in the process of making it now." I smiled nonchalantly as I put her down.

"Well gotta' go, see ya'." I said turning then starting off on my way and really, I didn't get far…

I immediately felt a small delicate hand wrap around my own and tug on me hard. The hard tug made me swirled around and almost trip, but instead, I caught myself on Susan's lips.

I stood there, hunched over, and shocked once more! I didn't even move when she pulled away instead my mouth hung open an inch in shock, staring, just staring at her face, her lips.

"Thank you…" She smiled and I just nodded then turned around to leave. And I could've sworn I heard her giggle and say. ("I love you...")

XoxoxoX

That was an intense chapter! Whoa! I hope you liked it people! PLEASE REVIEW! 7 SOON!


	7. Chapter 7:In the dark also comes a

Monsters VS Aliens: The Link Love!

WARNING: Allot of steam aka semi-mild sexual activity, but no sex!

Also a surprise for you as well as Link, he he!

Chapter 7: In the dark also comes a surprise!

-Stories POV...-

"B.O.B. where are you?" Link shouted amongst the trees heading to a small area with nothing in it so they could camp.

"Hey Link! Look I got fingers!" B.O.B. cried happily.

Link stopped dead in his tracks to see a blue eyed blonde boy sitting criss-cross in his path and butt naked.

Link felt his heart stop. He felt weak and noxious. "B.O.B..." Link murmured in an uncertain tone.

The blond man looked at Link and when a smile appeared on his Link nearly choked.

"I guess you can call me 'Bobby' now!" B.O.B. said, placing a hand in the dirt behind himself and leaning back on it as he gestured to himself with his thumb.

Link blushed awkwardly while he looked over the new and improved B.O.B. who looked pretty good to the eye. Although Link didn't find him attractive he still blushed, out of embarrassment maybe? Link didn't know.

The new B.O.B. known as Bobby had very light blue colored eyes like the sky and his hair was blond as the sun. His hair was a bit spiky with ruffles and it matched his slightly white slightly white skin.

Link just scanned Bobby going more down south...

Link couldn't help but admire the way B.O.B. actually looked. He wasn't fat at all! Instead he was built like brick. He had a sexy thin six-pack and he was the normal type with a tight belly, firm butt, and strong figure. He had a small arch in his back and a good looking S shaped spine. Who would 'a though that that B.O.B. could look so good? But what really caught Link's attention was the little Bobby down stairs! It was bigger than his!

-Link's POV…-

I caught myself staring at B.O.B. aka Bobby for short and man I felt an arrow go through both my ego and my pride as a male! He looked so much better then what I thought he'd look like as a human! And yes, the thought of us monster being normal humans had crossed my mind many years back. I remembered thinking I would look the best! But now…

"Link, you look like you're about to throw up. Are you okay-?"

He stopped mid sentence and leaned back looking around me then smiled.

I was turning around to see what he was smiling about when I heard a scream. I covered my ears/fins and realized the only other person who could scream like that was Susan, besides the fact she was the only other person here.

"Susie stops," I shouted, still holding my ears. "It's B.O.B.!" my teeth grit.

I held my ears or whatever you call shut and screwed my eyes shut until I realized the screaming stopped. My eyes quickly snapped open and all I saw for a moment where fuzzy dots. When my focus centered I found my dear Susie in B.O.B.'s arms unconscious but breathing.

"B.O.B.-…"

"It's Bobby," He corrected then continued saying not even noticing he interrupted me "and I'm only holding her because she fainted and almost hit her head on a rock." He explained with an earnest look on his face as he looked at her in his arms.

Oh course I believed him though, he was a good monster-… err, I mean guy. I quickly walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Okay then…Um, Bobby. I need you to make camp while I hold Susie and explain to her what just happened. She doesn't know who you are so I need to tell her and in the mean time she might be able to make you some pants too once she wakes up." I said coaxing him with a smile and holing my hands out to take Susan.

"Okay," He smiled then handed her to me and as he got to his feet he quickly said "Link, I know you're in love with Susan so don't worry about me. I've got no interest in her." Then he winked at me.

"Hey! I do not, so don't be saying I do flubber!" I shouted back after him as he walked into the trees.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at my comment as I got up on my feet and walked the opposite way into the woods with Susan. I walked for what felt like an hour, but really, it was like ten minutes. It was probably because she weighed a lot more then she looked. I finally slowed to a stop next to two big rocks and knelt down, setting her down letting her lean against one. The sudden movements made her eyes flutter open and she quickly looked around, franticly looking for something, or someone.

"Where is he? That man?" Susan slurred, whipping her head around and looking side to side.

"Are you referring to B.O.B.?" I asked as I still knelt, hunched over, and inches from her face.

She immediately shot her head in my direction and tried to gasp but was at a loss of air. All that came out was a sexy noise/squeak. I didn't know what to call it but it was hot!

"Link…" She said in that same breathless voice sending chilled up my back fin.

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck and turned a bit red. "I've got a lot of explaining to do." I said chuckling a bit with a hesitant looking smile.

Fuck! How am I going to explain this to her, I thought angrily.

"So was that B.O.B.?" She asked leaning back on the rock, and placing her hands in her lap like a little school girl then tilting her head just enough to make it look cute and sexy at the same time.

I blushed.

What is she up to now? Why is she making those weird poses and staring at me like that? I thought and raised a brow at her. This isn't like Susan. She doesn't act cute or scared. Or scream like she just saw a decapitated head, well sometimes… But that wasn't the point! She was acting weird and it, well, was making me feel weird. Was this what they call a "Show"? I narrowed my eyes on her a bit.

I got back to my feet and stared down at her. I could see her nibbling her lip, pulling it in with her teeth and looking at me. I quickly realized that she was starting to turn red in the cheeks and then I figured out what she was doing.

"Susan…" I smirked and bent over so we were face to face.

Then as she began to lean in I quickly pulled some lake plant out of her shirt. I saw Susan freeze like she just saw a monster which in fact she did and she was flirting with it but the way her cute face turned unbelievably angry shocked me.

"That wasn't funny!" She sat back against the rock and folded her arms over her chest making her shirt crease in the middle as it squeezed her girls. I didn't pay attention though.

"Neither is teasing me Susan." I smirked knowingly that if she heard that she'd stop the funny act.

She sighed "Fine. Sorry…" her face in a pout.

"Now," I plopped down on my green fish ass. "Who were you looking for? That man?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah! Who was that guy?" She asked curiously while leaning in and crossing her legs. Her hands still crossed over her chest though.

"That's the new B.O.B. and his new name is Bobby according to him." I said in a somewhat upset tone catching Susan's attention.

"That is B.O.B.?" She cried, leaning in and placing her hand on the grass in front of her to catch herself.

"Why, he hot?" I suddenly heard the words pop out of my mouth in an irritated tone.

But why was I mad? I acted nonchalant to throw her off but it didn't work.

"Of course he is hot but that doesn't mean I like him." She said and blushed looking down at her hands in the grass.

I noticed that she glanced up at me a few times then set back against the rock, completely silent.

Does she think I was hot? Well she kissed me and told me she's not using me. Do I even like her? I frowned as I continued to think.

"Hey, Susan?" I mumbled and in my gut I wished she wouldn't answer.

"Link?" She answered my name in question.

"Can you read my mind again?" I asked shyly and relaxed back against the rock.

I felt my cheeks burn like fire and I knew it was so visible. I quickly looked from her gaze and over at a leaf falling from a tree, swirling to its decent.

"Sure…" I could 'hear' her smile split her lips.

I looked back at her after a few moments of silence and there was a tears in her eyes like she had leaned the worst secret of all. Which in fact I think she might've through all the thoughts I was thinking in that split second. I saw her big frown wobble and her tears tremble in the corner of her eyes. I slowly situated myself and leaned forward. I extended my arm and wiped her tears before they fell.

"Why the long face Susie?" I asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't call me Susie please." She said sadly, her hurt voice lingered in my mind.

"Susan what did you hear?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I'm going to go make B.O.B… I mean Bobby some pants. Okay?" she said looking at the dirty grass as she got to her feet and turned away.

"Wait please!" I spoke loudly and she froze.

"What did you hear?" I required to know, getting to my feet and staring at her back.

"None of your concern…" Susan mumbled and I blinked acting a bit dumbstruck.

"What do you mean it isn't my concern? They're my thought that you just red." I snapped, insisting on her telling me what she saw, red, hear, whatever they were mine!

"Fine you know what I saw! I saw you saying I was just a friend and I saw how you wished you were human. I saw how you made out with a girl on Coco Beach and left to be after you said you "loved" her! I saw everything! How you died and came back… How you can't accept anyone into your life because you're afraid. I saw how you tried to die… I saw your whole life, every thought, ever face, every sin, everyone you've ever killed, everyone you ever loved, your family. And not once did I ever see or hear the thought of us as a couple!" She barked it all out, tears streaming down her face, kissing her neck and letting go to hit the ground.

I froze.

I never imagined that in five seconds someone could see my life pass before their own eyes. My mouth opened letting out a squeak as I watched her turn and walk away out of sight into the bushes, trees and such.

"Damn it!" I heard her cry, hearing the sobs in the trees coming back towards me.

When I saw her reappear she looked a mess. I couldn't believe I hurt her so bad. I frowned and looked away in self pity.

"I'm lost…" She sniffled and walked past me to a medium sized rock then sat on it.

"I'm sorry," I sighed and walked over to her before suddenly bending down and hugging her tight. "I'm sorry I hurt you Susie." I purred in her ear and she tensed.

Without warning she began kicking and yelling for me to let her go. I didn't listen though, I squeezed tighter instead.

"I love you…" I said squeezing my eyes shut, hoping she was listening and not too busy trying to kill me.

"Let go Link! If don't let go I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment and tell the General to kill you and let me watch for fun. You jerk! I should've gone for a human! Why did you have to play me-…?" Susan screamed but her scream trailed off into a 'huh?' noise.

"I said "I love you" damn it!" I said, getting to my knees and pulling away to look into her blue eyes.

"Really?" she asked sadly

"Really…" I confirmed quietly.

I suddenly gripped her hair tight on the back of her head hearing her whimper and I pulled her close so out lips brushed as I spoke. "I thought saw everything Susan. I was scared. But I guess you can't see my heart beating the shit out of me right now for hurting you. It was choking me when I saw you leave. You know what I thought then?" I asked breathing in her scent as she breathed.

"Link, let go you're hurting me." She whined and squirmed.

I ignored her complaints and saw her tear up again.

"It said "Fuck Link! You screwed up again! You lost the only girl who ever cared about you!" and I just wanted to die… That's when I realized, I love you Susie." I said before scorching her lips with my own.

"Link it hurts." She moaned against my lips.

I didn't care though. I wanted her. I wanted her to feel what she'd been asking for and teasing me for.

I growled as she dug her nails into my shoulder leaving crescent moons, some bigger than others. I could smell the blood in her nails and I could smell her heavy scent in the air immediately which put me into overdrive. I quickly wrapped my arm around her and fell back into the grass with her on top, lips still tightly locked without at key. There was no separating us…

"Link, please, no more…" Susan moaned in my mouth making my dorsal fin stand straight up.

God I couldn't stand it!

I quickly let go of her and instead moved my one large hand up pinning both her arms above her head.

"Susan… I…" I stammered as I watched her squirmed underneath me.

"Damn you look good…" I purred, and kissed her neck while my other hand slid underneath her jacket and shirt making her arch her back then moan.

She must have sensitive skin I thought with a greedy smile as I slid my hand under her bra. I heard her moan and realized it wasn't just her who was enjoying their self. I glanced down to see hardness under my skin.

"Susan… I'm sorry." I whimpered at the pain and let go of her, retrieving my hand from under her shirt before getting to my knees to hover over her.

I could see Susan's flushed face, her shirt and jacket pushed up to her midriff showing her tight stomach, her legs bent and spread like a butterfly, and her hair a mess from my mean grip. And those hazy eyes, oh how beautiful it was to see them like that wanting more. Her eyes said it all…

I slowly knelt back over her and fixed her up. I pulled her shirt down. I closed her legs. I picked her up to fix her hair and pat off all the dirt. And I apologized for hurting her head before receiving the deepest kiss I'd ever had.

Man the night was great!

I smiled as our lips disconnected.

Then I froze to see everything was dark and looked up hesitantly to see the lights were out. When the fuck the lights go out?

XOXOXOX

OMG so intense! Please review this chapter! I know it was a little awkward, hehe. I tried for it not to be… DON'T JUGE ME! Lol thank for reading! Ch 8 will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8: The Glow Of Something New!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Love Link!

Chapter 8: Glow of something new!

Song inspiration for this chapter was called: Clocks…

(Finally has a brain so yeah, he's smart with a high IQ! But, he doesn't know that yet!)

-Bobby's POV...-

It's so cold! Man what's up with that? I felt my body shiver and get goose bumps all over my body.

"Dang! Where did they go?" I whined.

But I quickly realized that I'd never felt such things as the cold, heat, wetness or dry. I found myself huddled against a tree breathing in the fresh air as I waited for Susan and Link to return. But that's when the lights turned off...

"Whoa, that's new." I said looking up at the ceiling which was covered in spots of light.

I never imagined being a human was so... Perfect. If I hadn't drank that girl or what is known as a potion to humans. I wouldn't have been here feeling my skin shiver against the cold dark air.

I smiled...

"Life is amazing..." I said letting my eyes shut while I listened to the wind.

-

-Susan's POV...-

"Link its dark." I whimpered, walking a long side him back to the camp, or whatever Bobby could make it into.

"The better to scare you with my dear." Link snickered behind me.

"That's not funny Link." I snapped and he was silent.

I stopped to see a light glowing from somewhere behind us and so I quickly turned.

"Link, I think we passed the camp!" I suggested but he didn't answer.

I looked at him and saw something I've know as fear in his eyes. He looked shocked, like he saw a ghost, or like he just saw Jack the Ripper. Although I doubt he knew who that was...

"Link what's wrong?" I asked with a scarce tone in my voice.

"Your hair Susie. It's beautiful... It's glowing... And your eyes..." he said taking a step towards me before he grabbed a strand of my hair and holding it up to his face then kissing it lightly.

I blushed...

I didn't even notice that my hair turned glowing gold with sparkling particles floating off of it. And how it d grown a good length too my butt... All I noticed was his eyes looking up at me, so sincere and sad. I've never seen him like this...

"I guess you're a girl of many talents hm?" Link chuckled and lightly took a hold my small hand.

"I guess so..." I smiled then took his hand back into my own and we began to walk again

"Hey Susie don't ever change..." I heard him say in a smooth no gruff voice, but he kept looking forward as he led me through the woods.

-Links POV...-

When I was looking at Susan my heart jumped a bit at her hair grew longer and her eyes changed before my eyes!

She looks unbelievable! Majestic like as her hair sparkled in the dark. It wasn't hard to see because it shined light the white light you'd see at the end of the tunnel.

At that moment my heart told me she was the one! That person you spend the rest of your life with. That person you make love to under the stars. Monster or multiple monsters, I loved her.

Of course I was scared at how she changed almost every day but still! I loved her and I wasn't going to leave her...

"Don't ever change..." I said softly.

I could've sworn she shed a tear because there felt a wetness on my hand.

Suddenly I heard a noise in the bushes and looked over, pulling the glowing Susie close.

-Susan's POV...-

I gasped at his sudden movements and the warmth of her grasp.

"It's okay Susie I'm here." Link said before letting out a loud growl at the attacker.

"Come out so I can rip you apart!" Link steamed and felt me tense quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa it's me, Bobby!" Bob said scarcely in panic. Coming out from behind a tree and walking towards in his birthday suit.

"BOBBY! Turn and cover your main man, you're naked still!" I heard Link demand shyly.

I looked up to see him flustered and a bit of anger in his eyes. Then I couldn't help but glance at Bobby who was smiling sheepishly and covering himself, cupping his delicate jewels. I of course blushed, having never seen a peins before. But I quickly looked away and hid my face, burring it into Links side.

"Hee sorry, not used to being human yet." He said with a funky grin.

I heard Link sigh and felt him release his grip. He quickly glanced down at me giving me a wink then looking back at Bobby.

"C'mon Bobby. Susan will make you something back at camp." he grinned.

"Okay!" Bobby chirped and we all walked back together, awkwardly, but together.

_ -Stories POV!-_

Once they had all gotten back to camp Susan quickly had an idea and scampered off leaving Bobby and Link all alone together to chatter amongst themselves. Although Link hated Bobby right now it was impossible to stay mad at the man because of the little jokes or idiotic wise cracks he made which mostly pertained to himself. Link couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay Bobby stop!" Link roared with laughter.

"What? You mean that thing I ate was rubber?" He asked in amazement with wide eyes.

They sat there on the stumps of trees giggling like school girls. That is until Link heard a noise. He already knew it was Susan though… or so he thought…

"Link look out!" Bobby cried, jumping off the stump and ducking behind it.

Suddenly there was a thud and Bobby peeked out from behind the stump to see Link lying there motionless with a bullet/needle in his shoulder. The scary thing was no one saw the attacker!

Bobby served the area to see if the attacker was still there. But the attacker was already gone. Booby jumped at Links sudden groan.

"What the fucking hell hit me?" Link said in a gravelly voice, getting to his elbows he looked at where the pain was coming from.

"I think you were just shot by a needle." Bobby panicked, watching as Link pulled the needle out of his shoulder and throwing it into the bushes angrily.

"No shit Sherlock!" Link growled and hopped to his feet.

-Link's POV…-

I looked around but sadly saw no sign of an attacker. But when I heard a swift noise in the bushes I lunged at the noise. I quickly tackled the person down and looked to see who it was, and boy was I in trouble…

It was Susan! She must've found something for Bobby to wear… Boy did she look sexy underneath me and her new golden glowing hair spread all over the ground. I froze when I heard her voice though…

"Link… let go you're hurting me." Susan moaned breathlessly and I suddenly realized where I grabbed her.

My hands grabbed tightly her round perky breasts through the fabric and I quickly let go. I sat there stratling her hips and scared half to death! I quickly rolled off of her and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Sorry… I thought you were," I hesitated. I couldn't tell her I was just shot by some random flying needle!

"Thought what? That hurt." She whined a bit and sat up rubbing her chest unknowingly.

I blushed a bit.

"Nothing. What's that in your hand Susie?" I asked, drawing her attention away from the awkward moment.

A sudden smile came into play and she tossed some black clothing of some sort to me. I casually picked it up and stretched it out in front of my face to fine it was weird looking pants with red trim. I glanced at her for a moment to realize her jacket was missing and it did NOT look like she had on a bra. I blushed wildly at the sight of her perky breasts before she quickly covered them.

"Yeah… I used parts of my jacket and underclothing…" She said shyly, her golden hair turned a bit red and I bet it was from me staring.

"Sorry..." I gave a she laugh and stood up.

"Did you see who did it?" I heard Bobby whimper scarcely from a far, still hiding behind the tree stump.

"Who did what?" I heard Susan ask as I felt her grab my hand and pull herself up.

"Someone…"

"No he thought you were a bad guy and so I attacked you!" I gladly interrupted Bobby and gave Susan a smile then gave Bobby a glare.

"Oh okay." Susan replied in a suspicious manner.

"C'mon let's get Bobby dressed." I sighed.

I gave a light tug on Susie's hand and we began to walk into camp, together.

XOXOXOX

Thank you people for reading! I hope you are enjoying it because more is coming soon! Oh, and I'm really sorry it's been prolonged… Mummy got mad and I got into big trouble. LOL WHOOOPS! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Ocean!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Love Link!

Chapter 9: The Ocean…

(Warning: HARD HEAVY monster sex people! If you don't like different breeds having sex, don't read!)

-Link's POV…-

It was dark, felt more like night, to me anyways. When we arrived back in camp I could see Bobby had l laid a nice few pile of leafs around the camp site. I smiled. I noticed that there was one huge pile and two similar piles but a bit smaller. I hadn't noticed them before the little incident. At that thought my smile quickly faded.

"Looks inviting." I said sarcastically and smiled when receiving a nudge from Susan.

"It looks wonderful Bob- I mean Bobby." Susan said happily.

I forced a smile onto my face and watched as Bobby pop his head out from behind a tree and winked at her.

"Thanks Susie!" He smiled and stepped out from behind the tree with a small pair of weird looking boxers.

I chuckled again and once again received a nudge from Susan. I just sighed and looked at her out of my peripheral vision as a smile crossed her lips. I quickly narrowed my eyes as I noticed something. She was blushing! I growled inwardly before looking up to see Bobby looking at her with an ear to ear smile, childish almost. I could feel a cluster of feelings flutter inside me, feeling my heart twist hurt, badly.

I sighed out of frustration. "I'm going to sleep." I said before stepping over a bush in my way and heading to my so called bed.

"I guess I should head in too." I heard Bobby's voice say as a breeze swiftly passed by me.

Looking over my shoulder in the process of sitting down I saw Susan's vision was fixated upon me, her look was soft. When she realized I was looking at her she jumped a little and turned away, starting for her own so called bed. And if I didn't know any better I'd say she was blushing. I grunted and turned back to my pile of leafs in front of me and huffed as I laid my head down on the pile of leafs. I chuckled when I heard them crunch beneath my body.

"I guess it'll do." I said, shutting my eyes and waiting, just waiting for my dreams to carry me away. And soon enough; they did…

-Susan's POV…-

I couldn't sleep like they could. I tossed and turned throughout the night. The weather in that room was humid it drove me so god damn crazy!

"Why this?" I asked, rolling onto my side.

I could see my golden glowing hair, I could remember the words that flowed out of Link's mouth earlier that night, and I could definitely remember that intense make-out piece back in the woods. My cheeks flared and I could see my hair color suddenly glow red.

"I wonder…" I spoke to myself as I eventually found myself kneeling in the pile of leafs looking in Links direction.

I couldn't help wonder why he chose me out of all the girls he could've had on Coco Beach. I could feel my legs moving and I wasn't going to stop them as I neared where Link lay. My mind prodded me every step of the way as I stepped closer and closer. Finally I was right behind him, standing and staring at his back.

"Do you love me?" I whispered under my breath before getting to my knees and kneeling behind him.

He looked so peaceful, it made me smile softly. I could only see him because of my long glowing hair, it was odd though… He looked like a fishy angel how his fin shivered when he got cold and glowed from my glowing now white long hair. Even his scales shined under the light. I blushed a bit as his scales parted while he flexed his muscles in his sleep. I smiled with an odd amused look when he purred my name in his sleep. I couldn't help but blush; yet my hair remained white. Why? I thought for a moment then froze as he changed positions.

"Stupid Bob!" He snarled, showing his teeth like a fierce predator that he was.

I chuckled quietly and scooted closer.

"I love you Link…" I whispered and smiled as he turned away, again shifting positions.

Getting on my hands and knees I hovered over him unknowing letting my long white glowing hair tickle the back of his skinish scales. I let myself hover over his sleeping face before planting a ghostly kiss on his round cheek. I slowly leaned back taking my normal sitting position which was obviously on my butt.

I touched my lips and smiled, "Sweet and salty… Reminds me of the ocean…" I whispered and began to get to scoot away when I felt a strong grip on my wrist.

"I remind you of the ocean?" He asked in a groggy voice making me gasp.

He hadn't turned to face me but he knew exactly where I was. His arm outstretched backwards, his hand gripping my wrist; reminded me of a romantic pose from a romance movie.

"You're awake?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah," He rolled back to face me, never letting my wrist go. "And I like this dream better." He smirked.

"What you mean this isn't a dream Link-!" Before I could finish I felt a hard tug which made me yelp and fall forward.

I opened my mouth and before I could even utter a word my mouth was overwhelmed with a warm tingling sensation as he cover mine with his own. I shut my eyes to feel all the sensations that my body wanted for so long. I felt his weight shift and realized he'd climbed on top of me and once again stratled my hips but not once did he disconnected our lips.

"I feel weird Link…" I mumbled through our kiss.

"Yeah," He pulled himself off and forced himself at my neck, "I did ever since the beginning." He purred in my ear making goose bumps break out all over my skin.

"I love you." He breathed against my neck and I froze.

-Link's POV…-

I placed my hands in the grass beside either side of her beautiful face before pulling away to look her in the eye.

"Really?" asked looking for the truth in my eyes.

"Would Ol' Link lie to you?" I said reaching up and brushing the white silk streaks of hair from her face before cupping her cheek, letting my thumb caress it with love.

"Maybe." She giggled underneath me making me shiver with delight.

I could feel her lungs expand making her barley guarded chest press against mine. I failed to notice the deep red/sea green in my cheeks as I looked her in the eye. Those gorgeous eyes just hooked me.

"Harsh." I said making a pouting look.

"Which brings me to question," She began wrapping her legs around my lower back, inches above my tail. "How old is my swamp dwelling lover?" She giggled pulling my close and purposely rubbing herself against me.

I bit my lower lip and stifled my groan before answering her. "I'm 29. But my real age is-." I froze when she took my hand and licked my finger suggestively.

"Su- Susie…" I gasped as she took my finger into her mouth and began sucking on it.

I watched her eyes haze up and heard her voice while hummed. I never imagined she could do such a thing. It was so naughty, so sexy, so freaking HAWT! I felt my breath hitch and I shut my eyes. I couldn't help but freeze after letting out an odd unmanly coo. It was more like a squeak. My eyes immediately shot open in hopes she didn't notice. But she did. This shot an arrow straight through my pride. She's human for god sakes she wouldn't understand, I though angrily.

"…" I gulped and hoped she wasn't disgusted.

I could feel her dethatch from my finger and look on her face was a shy/surprised look. "You sounded cute just then."

"No…" I said sadly looking away in shame.

"What do you call that cute sound?" She asked, ghosting her hands now over my chest.

I blushed big time.

"It's a mating thing. Males do it sometimes in our tribe while doing," I paused and watched her hands for a moment then continued without looking up at her, "While having intercourse with females… It's like talking and saying "I love you" or it means I guess they're enjoying it."

"Do you like it?" I shot my eyes up at her and saw she was nibbling her bottom lip and her eyes had changed to moon blue.

I gulped. I could feel the painful feeling between my legs and I didn't dare deny it.

"Y- Ye- Yes." I accidently cooed again feeling her chest rub against mine.

I blushed hard when she chuckled lightly.

"Stop laughing." I snapped angrily, but still within a whisper so I wouldn't wake Bobby.

Wrapping her one arm around my neck she pulled me down and whispered into my ear, "Why stop? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She purred with a devilish grin.

"Not when you're teasing me-!" I yelped at her sudden sly movement which made my whole fucking body shutter hard.

Susan had swiftly dropped her hand down between my legs and slid her finger along the over skin barrier to where my straining friend stay.

"No..." I protested with another coo, dropping to my elbows so that I was more comfortable.

I could hear myself cooing at her every touch. I felt weak and at the same time pleasured. It wasn't right… I heard my breathing quicken and my heart was in my throat strangling me once more to move. My body though, it was too much…

"You know this is my first time…" Susan's voice broke into my thoughts and I realized what she had just said.

"What?" I shouted and rolled off of her instantly.

I gave her a surprised look but when I looked she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the down south part of me. I glanced down to see what she was looking at and when I did I was terrified! I gasped and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Whoa, you're huge!" Susan chirped as she moved closer like she was in a trance.

I was horrified. My hidden friend had made him known and now apparently was craving attention. I just in amazement as Susan reached out to touch it. I could only hope at this point I wasn't dreaming. I bit my lip with immense force with her hand finally grasped it.

-Susan's POV!-

"Is so soft…" I muttered and began to stroke him slowly receiving a moaning/coo which made me giggle in amusement.

"Put it in your mouth." Link groaned falling his head back into the grass.

"Wha-?"

"Put me in your mouth." He interrupted with a grunt.

My cheeks turned chrisom red and yet I couldn't say no. I wondered prodded me and before I knew it he was in my mouth.

"Susan I really don't want to wait though…" Link pouted and eyed my every movement.

I didn't want to refuse him but I also didn't want to stop. I peered up at him as I bobbed my head up and down on his length making him moan beautifully. I could hear him rip the grass and I could hear myself consumed humming which was driving him crazy.

"Damnitall!" Link cursed at the wind and placed a hand on my head coaxing me to go further.

I couldn't imagine how he felt… But the look on his face drove me further and further. Before long he was fully in my mouth and whimpering my name in cooing whispers. And to my amazement the more I sucked the more I smelt and tasted the ocean. He wasn't bitter but salty and his musk smelt like morning dew.

"Susie, please….." He panted hard biting his lower lip.

Slowly I pulled myself off him with a small pop and smiled when I could clearly see his face. He looked so star struck and in such a daze. But I couldn't help but notice a flicker of light in his eyes. And in that moment I felt a bit of panic in my heart. Something was different in his eyes. Something I've never seen.

-Link's POV!-

I felt my heart stop and that's when my instincts clicked into overdrive. Everything turned to a quick blur and in a lightning flash had flipped her over. Her whimper was like saying "Here's the main course!" in other words. I bent over her and snaked my hand around her waist making my unusual cooing sound and giving a loud predatory growl.

"Mine!" I said and nipped at Susan's should through the clothes making her yelp in a sexy voice.

I wasn't surprised that I might've left a permanent mark on her shoulder for life.

"I'm going to now claim you as my mate for life." I whispered smoothly in her ear, slipping my hand up over her tight stomach and under her shirt while my other pulled her pants halfway down.

"Link…" Susan gasped breathlessly as I massaged her chest roughly and got in my ready stance behind her.

"I'm going to make you scream my name regardless of who's here." I growled against her back and used my hand to guide myself to her entrance slowly.

"I want to be yours, Link." Susan moaned, pressing back against my hard member.

"Good Susie, because it'd be a shame if you weren't." I began cooing softly, pushing my way in making her moans my name.

"Good girl, relax." I purred pushing deeper and tightening my grip on her waist pulling her back onto me.

"So big!" Susan whimpered as I finally was in as far as I'd go.

"Thanks for the complement." I chuckled and moved slowly out of her.

"Just stating facts." She moaned loudly.

I chuckled and slowly slid back into her making her moan my name. I shut my eyes and breathed unintentionally hard on her neck trying to restrain myself from killing her during lovemaking. I could feel her insides wrapped around me constricting me more and more.

"Relax or you're going to break me Susie." I whimpered a bit which wavered into a giggle.

I continued this rhythm loving the pleasurable moans. But soon moans weren't enough for and I picked up the pace. My thrusts became needier and wanting while my embrace kept pulling Susan back into me. I never in my wildest dreams imagined this would happen! I slamming her hard making her scream my name and "hell" I didn't care if Bobby was still there! She was mine; all mine…

"I love you!" I cooed, chanting it over and over into her back and for a moment I thought I saw her hair grow short and change to brown. For a moment I thought she was the human Susan. For a moment I fell for her all over again…

"Link!" Susie cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Link I'm going to-!"

"I know me too!" I grit my teeth and tugged her back one more time letting myself go in her.

She immediately came after and I pulled myself off of her letting her collapse on the grass where the leaf pile used to be. I chuckled inwardly and laid next to her, she was asleep, I was happy, life was great. Nothing could go wrong…

"I love you. I love you so damn much Susie… My Susie…" I cooed happily all night and eventually fell asleep next to her on the grass.

-Bobby's POV (Epic!)-

"Oh my god… I think I'm gunna' have nightmares…" Bobby stuttered.

XOXOXOX

LOL poor Bobby! I hope you enjoyed! Please continue reading because there is a big surprise in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10: A new man within the man!

Monsters VS Aliens: The Love Link!

Chapter 10: A new man within the man…

(Warning: Sexual humor is involved and a little suggestive boy x boy! But don't worry there isn't any.)

-Story POV...-

It was quiet and dark. The peaceful breeze swept across Bobby's new human body and made him shiver. Slowly his eyes opened and memories of last night flooded his mind. All those strange noises Link and Susan made, wasn't right, but he shrugged it off as he sat up in the pile of leafs he lay in. Everyone was fast asleep. Susan was dressed, but asleep with an arm draped over her. But that arm didn't look familiar to Bobby, Not in the dark anyway… Bobby slowly got to his feet and tip-toed over to where the two lovebirds lay. And that's when it happened!

-Susan's POV…-

My eyes fluttered open at the sound a scream, scratch that, it was a girly schoolgirl scream.

"What is it?" I asked trying to sit up but a heavy weight kept me down.

"That thing that's holding you that's what!" Bobby shouted as he pointed behind me dramatically, his expression priceless.

"You mean Link? What about him?" I asked, a bit hesitant to know.

"What's all the commotion about?" Asked a groggy familiar yet different voice from behind me as the arm began to squeeze me embracing me in its warmth.

Slowly I looked up at Bobby and gulped. That's when I realized too, something was wrong.

"Hey Link?" I asked to confirm the voice I just heard was his before I freaked out.

"Yeah Susie?" The same oddly familiar voice came again this time it sent chills down my back, spine, whatever you call it.

Finally the weight shifted and I was able to get free of the so called "strangers" grasp. I jumped to my feet and quickly, without looking back, ran to hide behind Bobby who really wasn't much protection. As I was running I heard a groan and gasped when I heard the leafs crunch.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know swinging myself behind Bobby who was literarily shaking like a leaf as I griped his shoulders and peeked around him to see the strange person who I'd been sleeping with. And what I finally saw who or what I was laying with my body felt a tingling sensation as I went into full body blush.

Sitting there with his legs cross-crossed, was beautiful, slender but well built man. He appeared to be close to my age, in his early twenties, staring at me with a confused look in his eyes, which are a brilliant emerald green like Link's scales. His hair was spiky black mess, medium cut with a few strands hanging down in the front, which I had to admit was such a turn on. His chest was also glazed with a few black hairs, which I had to admit was a turn on too!

I gulped.

Was this really Link? The fishy ape I had sex with last night? At first I forgot how to breathe. I mean I'd never seen good looking man like this in my life! Holey SHIT! I found myself staring breathless at the stranger before me. My cheeks completely swollen red too!

"Link?" I whispered in disbelief and received a strange look from the man on the ground.

"What? Never seen a fishy ape before?" The man asked me sarcastically then winked.

It was that wink that confirmed it. That sexy looking man was The Missing Link. The guy I recently made love to! It was imposable though. How did he turn human? Did he have a special power?

-Bobby's POV…-

"Holy shit, Link! Is that you?" I cried, dramatically pointing to the man before me.

I felt Susan grip my back and the warmth of her skin made mine tingle. I shivered but still didn't take my attention off the intruder.

"Of course it's me Bobby!" He growled and gave me a frightening glare.

"Are you for cereal?" I shouted gripping my hair.

"Yes B.O.B. I'm serious! Tell me what this is about?" The man known as Link demanded to know.

I watched helplessly as he got to his feet, not to mention he was totally nude! But what could I say he was a fish dude before who walked around without pants!

I giggled a bit watching him stand before us naked and unknowing it. It was amazing how dense Link was. I looked back over my shoulder at Susan, who was looking back at me with a flushed maroon face. She was so cute! I gave her a quick wink before looking back at Link who was glaring daggers at me.

-Link's POV!-

"Stop winking at my mate please." I asked, forcing a smile upon my face.

I shivered at the breeze of the wind hitting my skin and braced myself by gripping my biceps and rubbing them. But I froze when I touched something unfamiliar and slick. I hesitated before looking down at the odd sensation. It was an arm! A HUMAN ARM! I quickly lifted my arms and was once again startled at what I saw next.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted and glanced between Susan, my naked self, and of course Bobby who was chuckling.

"So it is you." I heard Susan murmured and stepped out from behind Bobby and ran into my arms, surprising me yet again.

"I was so scared!" She cried into my bare chest and I watched the top of her head as her hair turned a silk blue. I could feel her sadness and fear.

I just smiled and ruffled her hair lightly.

"It's still only Ol' Link here. You're safe Susie." I tried cooing but it came out as an odd hum.

She looked up from my chest into my eyes with a smile and I shrugged.

"I guess humans can't coo." I said looking down at her, watching her hair change back to a brown.

I guessed since it wasn't dark it shouldn't be glowing gold, if she wasn't sad it wouldn't be silky blue, or if she wasn't flustered or embarrassed it wouldn't be chrisom red, and if we weren't making love it wouldn't be white. She must be feeling normal right now then, I though as my lips quirked into a smirk.

"Humans can't coo." Bobby parroted in a suggestive annoying yet playful tone and I just glared at him making him shut up.

I sighed, now gripping Susan's shoulders and pulling her back and looking her in the eye.

"I think I should find something to wear. It's not helping if you hug so closely to me when I'm naked." My smirked widened watching her blush making her hair change to that beautiful chrisom red.

"I agree." Bobby snorted and I looked up at him to notice his blush of embarrassment as heat rose to his cheeks.

"Why Bobby, don't be jealous." I chuckled and stood up straight, turning Susan around in the process so she wouldn't see anything new and precious of mine.

Bobby growled and looked in the other direction as we approached him. As we did I couldn't help but look over my new figure. I wasn't as tall as I used to be and I had fewer muscles too. I frowned looking back at my mate who was walking in front of me. I was at lease 7"2', towering over her. Before I was much taller and better looking "If I do say so myself!" and now I wasn't.

"Do I look nice to you?" I whispered to Susan quietly as I walked close behind her.

"I guess so," She stammered letting her hair turn reddish white. "I mean I've never seen a good looking human male that looked as good as you. If you asked me if Derrick was sexy or cute I'd have to say hell no. But I really do prefer the old Link because I'm not quiet used to the new one yet. I'm still startled and scared. But its okay, I mean, it's Ol' Link I'm talking to after all right?" She smiled back over her shoulder at me and I unintentionally purred making her blush.

"So where are we going to find Link some clothes?" Bobby frowned a bit, his expression worrisome.

I could see a chain of expressions break loose on Susie's face. It went from worried, to shocked, to bright red, and finally to a calm yet odd stressed look. I bet she was figuring this out in her head and I bet she had an idea.

I grinned.

"What's the idea?" I said nestling my chin on her small shoulder as pressed out cheeks together.

"Um, I… I was thinking…" She sputtered and I giggled.

"Quite teasing her, Link." Bobby sighed and pushed me off of her, prodding me to move somewhere else.

"Geez Bobby I never knew you were so touchy." I groaned, following his push which led me behind a bush that covered my lower half.

"Well I wouldn't be if you weren't so touchy with Susan." He retorted, folding his arms over his chest in defense.

I smiled knowingly.

It was so obvious that he was jealous about me and Susie. Maybe he hadn't realized it before because he was a brainless blob. I bit my lip stifling a laugh that was about to erupt at the sudden images that flooded my mind. Without warning I felt his finger on my chest and quickly focused my attention back on him.

"Why do you always get everything? Like Susie, huh?" He growled and pushed me back hard with his finger making me back up so I was against a tree.

"Whoa what? Bobby, what's up with you all sudden?" I whined as the pressure of the finger became unbearable.

"I don't know! I guess the fact that I heard you fucking Susie senseless last night! Couldn't you consider mine or Doc's feelings first before you fucked the shit out of her?" He snarled menacing.

I smiled feeling a strange urge staring to fill my mind, overpowering my brain. Never in my life have I had this feeling. Before I could stop myself I was hearing myself saying the meanest things.

"Oh so you heard?" I questioned, chuckling darkly.

"Didn't you like what you were hearing? Because I think you did." I felt myself smirk evilly as I watched his expression go from a blush to an in-raged glare of death.

I felt joy in this as I watched his pull back a fist getting ready to punch. Finally he realized and threw a fist towards my face. Oh how this new dark adrenaline made me feel alive! I purred lightly cocking my head to the side dodging his punch. By the time he found out he missed he was already within my grasp.

"You know," I purred from behind him as I pulled his arms into a lock behind his head while my naked body was pushing him into the same tree I stood back to back with only moments ago. "You're a lot of fun." I breathed into his ear making him shiver.

"Stop being an ass Link!" He growled again struggling to break free.

I smiled vigorously and felt another dark urge shoot through my body again. I could see everything happening before my eyes but couldn't stop it. It was like a 3D dream where I stood off to the side while someone else was controlling my body, and not to mention sexually harassing my best friend.

"So are you going to stop, Bobby?" I purred softly.

"Fine, just let go of me you sick'o." He squirmed and I shivered with delight.

"As you wish…" I said licking my lips as I released him and backed off a bit giving him room.

Suddenly the darkness was gone and I felt light and dizzy. Before I could say a thing to the furious Bobby I was out like a light. Everything faded into black…

XOXOXOX

OH EM GEE YOU GUYS WHAT'S HAPPENING TO LINK? PLEASE REVIEW!

(Imagination with the author and her friends from the story!)

Link: I honestly don't act like that

Me: I know. But I had to make it look interesting and…" –rolls eyes-

Susan: I know what you mean…

Link: Wait. What the heck are you guys talking about?

Me and Susan: Oh nothing~.

Link: Chicks speak in a weird language.

Me: Yup, get used to it Linkie!

Link: Linkie who? Oh heck no!

FINISH~!


End file.
